


Only Memories

by guety



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure part 3: Stardust Crusaders, M/M, Mentions of Sex, spoilers for part 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guety/pseuds/guety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jotaro looked at the simple, white tomb, and smoked, and remembered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Memories

At first, he visited often. It wasn’t out of grief, he simply enjoyed being there more than in other places. It was peaceful and quiet in the graveyard, with no one to bother him. He would skip classes he had no interest in attending and spend entire mornings there. Then someone at school found out, and Jotaro didn’t like the looks they gave him. Like they pitied him. Poor Jotaro had lost his friend and was too sad to do anything but visiting his grave. Even his grandfather was visibly worried about him. Jotaro hated that, so he started going just once every few weeks.

He didn’t talk much on his visits. There was no point; he hated small talk and what was important either Kakyoin already knew or it made no sense to say it now. He just looked at the simple, white tomb, and smoked, and remembered. Jotaro wasn’t the kind of man who gets stuck in the past, unable to move on, but he had memories he was very fond of. Those nights they had spent together… every detail was engraved in his mind. Kakyoin’s eyes and smile, the way he looked at Jotaro when they had sex, the feeling of his touch, how polite he sounded when he asked for more and how hard he bit when he came. It had barely been a month, but so intense it felt much longer. Dio’s minions were everywhere, they could all die at any moment, and they were two young boys who just wanted to feel truly alive for a moment. They craved some connection, and went for the person who was closest. At least that was the convenient excuse they gave themselves to avoid thinking of any implications. The future seemed too uncertain back then to consider defining what was going on between them as something that could last. If Kakyoin had survived, maybe Jotaro would have pursued something more. But he was dead, and all Jotaro had left were memories and regular visits to smoke in front of a grave.

It was pointless to think about what could have been.

The day he graduated from highschool, he brought a box of cherries to the grave. That would have been Kakyoin’s graduation too. He smoked too cigarettes before squatting down in front of the white stone.

“I won’t be able to come much from now on” He said “I got admitted at a university in Florida”

He took off his cap and studied it. It had seen better days: the time, the travels and the fights had worn it out. He was sure his mother had bought him a new one to celebrate his graduation. And yet, it was a really good hat. Kakyoin had worn it once, otherwise completely naked, one night they had both been in a really good mood. He placed it beside the box of cherries.

“Take care of this for me”

He lighted another cigarette that he smoked slowly, taking his time on each drag. When there was nothing left of it but the butt, he stood up and left, feeling the spring breeze mess up his hair. 


End file.
